


Peter Parker: Local Dumbass

by thinkoutsidethebex



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Peter Parker is a Mess, but we love him, such a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkoutsidethebex/pseuds/thinkoutsidethebex
Summary: Peter keeps trying to tell you he’s in love with you, and it’s not going so well. Or is it?
Relationships: Peter Parker/You
Kudos: 21





	Peter Parker: Local Dumbass

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested but a tumblr user and it's cute and fluffy and I like it.

Peter Parker was a complete and total dumbass.

To be fair, he hadn’t always been. In fact, he prided himself on being quite smart. He designed and built most of his tech, he came up with the formula for the web fluid he was still using to this day, and he aced every AP class he ever took. He even helped Tony with the current version of the Iron Man suit. Peter was really, really smart

Until he met you.

The minute Peter laid eyes on you, every smart thought he ever had melted right out of his brain. He was working in the lab with Dr. Banner when Tony brought you in and introduced you as the newest member of the team. Peter was so shocked by how beautiful you were that he dropped a wrench on Bruce’s foot. Banner Hulk-roared and knocked Peter across the room and into another workbench. You gasped and started to run toward him but Tony held out an arm to stop you.

“That’s actually a pretty common occurrence around here,” he explained. “You’ll get used to it.”

“I’m okay!” Peter said, popping up to his feet. He blushed and looked away, cringing inside that this was your first impression of him.

That was four years ago. Despite the rough start, you and Peter had become fast friends. You were smart, and quick-witted and you kept Peter on his toes. On top of that, you were also kind, generous, and selfless. He wasn’t sure when it happened, but Peter fell completely and totally in love with you in no time at all. Even though he was sure of it rather quickly, it took him the better part of three years to work up the courage to tell you. It happened when he wasn’t expecting it, and he definitely hadn’t planned on it. The two of you were in the lab one night, adding some updates to his suit. You’d been working for hours, trying to upgrade Peter’s taser web capacity. He groaned when it shorted out yet again and ran his hands over his face.

“Why isn’t this working?” he whined, exhausted from the late hour. You smiled slightly and leaned back over the web-shooters.

“We’ll figure it out,” you assured him, tucking a pen behind your ear. As you started to tinker with the settings on the suit, Peter felt a fluttering in his chest. It was a feeling he often got around you, and one that was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore.

“Hey I love you,” he blurted out suddenly. Realizing too late what he had said, his eyes widened in fear. He waited for you to laugh at him or yell about how out of line he was. Instead, without missing a beat, you looked up at him and smiled sweetly.

“Love you too, Pete,” you said, immediately going back to work. Even though he had heard the words he’d been longing to hear from you for years, Peter’s heart sank. You’d told him you loved him, but the way you said it was exactly the same way you said it to Tony. And Bruce. And even Scott. You loved him, but only as a friend and nothing more. Sighing, Peter went back to helping you with the web-shooters.

The next time Peter told you he loved you, he was pretty sure you were both about to die.

All the Avengers were caught up in a huge battle with someone who called himself Korvac. Peter had only caught part of his “remake the world into a perfect utopia” bad guy monologue before the fighting began. You were there in the thick of it, fighting alongside everyone else. Korvac proved to be tougher than any of them had thought, and the battle was terrible and lengthy. Clint and Natasha were pinned down, both bleeding heavily from wounds on opposite legs. Steve was crouched over Bucky who had been knocked unconscious in the middle of the street, and the team was screaming for direction over the comms. Peter looked around and found Korvac turning his sights on you.

“Y/N, look out!” he screamed, swinging quickly toward you. He made it just in time to block Korvac’s blast, taking the brunt of it with his back. You were both knocked into an adjacent building, and Peter curled his body around yours to protect you. He hit the ground, holding you on top of him. Coughing, you rolled aside and laid on your back.

“Thanks,” you sighed, struggling to your feet.

“No problem,” Peter groaned, getting up with you. You both watched as the battle raged on, and just as you were ready to charge back in, Peter grabbed your hand.

“I love you,” he said with more certainty than the first time.

“Hardly the time, Peter!” you said, tugging your hand from his grasp and running back into the fight.

It wasn’t much longer before the dust started to settle and the Avengers emerged victorious. As the team gathered around another bested villain, you walked up behind Peter and clapped him on the shoulder.

“Love you too, Pete,” you said, in the same way you had the first time. “So, we drop this guy off at the Raft and then shwarma?”

About a month after that Peter built up the courage to ask you out to dinner, and amazingly you’d accepted. He spent hours planning every detail of the date, determined to make this the night you realized his “I love you” was more than just as a friend.

Dinner was perfect. He took you to the fanciest restaurant he could think of, aided by Tony dropping his name to get him a table, and then took you on a walk through your favorite part of Central Park. You held his hand in yours the entire time, not seeming to mind how sweaty his was getting. The conversation flowed easily between the two of you, and as the night wore on Peter found himself less and less nervous. On the cab ride back to the tower, you sat as close to him as you could, fingers still laced in his.

Peter was on cloud nine as you entered the tower together. He found his nerves growing again as you entered the elevator, but when you squeezed his hand gently, they started to fade.

“I had a really great time tonight,” you said, smiling up at him.

“Y-yeah. Me too,” he replied. A comfortable silence took over as Peter rubbed his thumb across your knuckles. He could have sworn he saw you blush, but before he could get a real look the elevator doors opened. He cleared his throat and led you down the hall to your room. You stopped in front of the door and turned to face him, finally removing your hand from his.

“Thank you for all this,” you said, fidgeting with the hem of your shirt.

“Y-you’re welcome,” he replied, stuffing his sweaty hands into his pockets. “Hey, Y/N?”

“Yeah, Pete?”

“I um…I love you,” he stammered. A knot formed in the pit of his stomach as soon as the words left his lips. It wasn’t the first time he’d said it, but it was the first time he’d been able to think about saying it instead of just blurting it out. After a beat, he forced himself to look up and saw you beaming back at him. The knot loosened slightly as he watched you lean forward. He held his breath and let his eyes fall closed, waiting for your lips to meet his. Only they didn’t. You instead pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek and hugged him tight.

“Love you too, Pete,” you whispered.

Two weeks had passed since the kiss that didn’t happen, and Peter was heartbroken. He’d begun to resign himself to the fact that you would never feel the same way he did. You saw him as a friend, just like the rest of the team. The two of you still spent most of your time together, but he couldn’t help but feel like things had shifted between you. He trudged into the kitchen to make breakfast where he found Steve and Bucky already eating.

“Morning, Queens,” Steve greeted. Peter nodded in response and grabbed the orange juice from the fridge.

“Wow, no hearty ‘good morning Mr. Steve, sir’ or anything,” Bucky joked. “What’s got you down, kid?”

“Y/N,” Peter sighed, setting his cup on the table and flopping down into a chair. He folded his arms on the table and laid his chin down, looking up at the men across from him.

“Trouble in paradise?” Bucky asked.

“Ease up, Buck,” Steve chided. “What’s the problem, Peter?” Peter sighed again and looked up at the ceiling.

“I just…I wish she felt the same way I did,” he said finally. “And I know I can’t make her but I just wish we could have what you two have.” The two super soldiers exchanged a look before Bucky spoke.

“Well, I can’t blame you there,” he said, kissing Steve on the cheek before getting up for more coffee.

“Didn’t I just say ease up?” Steve said with a smirk. “Pete, you guys will get there. Bucky and I had to wait 75 years to get our happy ending. You guys are just starting out. Don’t try and force it.” A loud clang came from the vent above the kitchen island and Bucky tossed a bagel over his shoulder and into the opening above him.

“Hey, Clint,” the three of them said in unison before Peter continued.

“That’s the thing though,” he groaned. “You and Bucky have been in love with each other since the beginning. When Y/N says she loves me, she only means it as a friend. And when I say it I mean it as more.” Bucky choked on his coffee and turned around.

“Wait, what?” he laughed. Peter was just about to yell at him for laughing at his pain when you walked into the room. His heart fluttered, as it always did when he saw you, and he smiled. You greeted everyone and bounced over next to Bucky, hip-checking him gently to get to the coffee.

“Morning, boys,” you chirped, turning around and leaning back on the counter. “What are we talking about?”

“Peter doesn’t realize you two are dating,” came Clint’s voice from the ceiling.

“Hey, Clint,” you said reflexively, before processing his words. “Wait, what?” You looked over at Peter whose face had gone red first in embarrassment, then in confusion.

“Peter thinks you only like him as a friend,” Clint said, popping his head out from the vent. Peter started to stammer when Bucky cut in.

“Didn’t you tell me you guys started dating like two weeks ago?” he asked.

“Yeah, we did,” you answered, raising an eyebrow at Peter.

“We did?!” he said loudly. Peter’s heart leapt into his throat as Bucky and Steve burst into laughter. Above you, Clint rolled his eyes.

“My work here is done,” he smirked and vanished back into the vents. You walked over to Peter and kneeled in front of him.

“You didn’t realize we were dating?” you asked incredulously.

“Neither of us said anything!” Peter exclaimed, trying to ignore both Bucky wheezing behind you and the growing embarrassment in his chest.

“I thought I made it pretty obvious,” you muttered. “Did you really think I wasn’t in love with you?” Peter blushed darker and looked down at his hands.

“W-well,” he started. “It’s just that…whenever you say you love me, you say it the same way you do to everyone else. I just thought you saw me the same way.” You bit back he laugh that threatened to bubble up before you answered him.

“Peter, I’ve been in love with you since the day we met.” His eyes widened and his head snapped up.

“R-really?”

“Really,” you repeated, blushing as dark as him.

“Then, why didn’t we kiss after our date?” he asked, a little more pointedly than he intended. This time, it was your turn to stutter.

“I-I was nervous,” you mumbled. “I didn’t know if you wanted me to kiss you or not.”

“Of course I did,” he laughed. Smiling brightly, you took his hands in yours.

“Then what are you waiting for, Parker?” you asked. Not needing to be told twice, Peter leaned forward and pressed his lips against yours. You smiled into the kiss and wrapped your arms around his shoulders as he pulled you into his lap.

Yes, Peter Parker was a complete and total dumbass.

But you loved him.


End file.
